


Stuck At Home For The Holidays (isn’t bad with you though)

by CravingCraze



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Appartment, Connor Lives AU, M/M, Pre Relationship, Treebros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21905527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CravingCraze/pseuds/CravingCraze
Summary: Evan kind of wished he hadn't been expecting it.There were too many flights booked already for him to fly up to New York City as it was, and he was stuck in plain old Davenport, alone, with practically no one to celebrate with.Well. That wasn't entirely true.
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy
Comments: 7
Kudos: 51





	Stuck At Home For The Holidays (isn’t bad with you though)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zara_Zara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zara_Zara/gifts).



> A holiday gift exchange between me and my friend pika-Cthulhuuuuu on Tumblr, and Zara_Zara on here! They asked for Evan being unable to go home for holidays so he incited his grumpy neighbor Connor over for a Jewish meal and to watch a movie.

Evan kind of wished he hadn't been expecting it.

There were too many flights booked already for him to fly up to New York City as it was, and he was stuck in plain old Davenport, alone, with practically no one to celebrate with.

Well. That wasn't _entirely_ true.

When he'd gotten the news that there'd be _no_ _possible_ _way_ to go up to New York for Hanukkah, he'd invited his neighbor, Connor Murphy, over for the first night of Hanukkah.

They were friends at best, as sometimes they walked with each other to get the mail, grab a bite to eat, or in general, just to hang out.

Connor Murphy was a graphic designer for hire. He was _crazy_ _good_ at what he did, too, and made big bucks from it. Why he settled for a small, probably crappy apartment (they were all identical, aside from a number of small things) was beyond Evan, but in reality, he couldn't judge.

Evan was setting the table for the meal. It was the first day of Hanukkah, so he was making a big meal to celebrate it. He was basing how he wanted to it on how he and his mother did it; a big meal on the first night, and the rest not as big, but with someone at the table.

The table was filled with potato pancakes, brisket, kugel, doughnuts, and Hanukkah gelt. In the living room, the menorah, a nine armed candle, was set up, and ready to be lit. He even had dreidel ready to play, if Connor was interested.

After everything was set up, Evan went to check his appearance. He wore a red, soft sweater and jeans, which he hoped that would be adequate for Connor's taste.

So what if he _liked_ the guy? This was just supposed to be a nice, quiet night in. Nothing more, nothing less.

A few minutes later, a knock on the door sent Evan sprinting to open it, because he didn't like making people wait (even though they just knocked). He swung it open and stood in the doorway.

Connor was standing outside, wearing a purple button-upped shirt, amount with a leather jacket, and soft jeggings. He was holding a green wrapped box with a tired smile, in the dimly lit hallway that only seemed to emphasize his exhaustion.

"Hi," Evan moved out of his way so he could come inside.

The latter stepped inside, not enthusiastically as he seemed a little tired. "Hey. Thanks for inviting me over. Where'd you want this?"

"By the menorah, please," Evan pointed to it, because he assumed Connor didn't know what it was.

Connor set his behind it, where another wrapped box resided. "When do we have to say the prayer?"

"Actually it's um— it's three blessings, the hanerot halalu prayer, and the hymn. But that's just for tonight. The rest we just say the first two," Evan explained, picking up a piece of paper. He handed it to Connor, "Here, I w-wrote it down for you."

"What, you think I won't _remember_ it," Connor snapped at him, and Evan had to remind himself that his mood could literally go all over the place. Still, it didn't stop his flinch. Connor let out a sigh and ran his hand through his hair, looking away, "Sorry. It's just— I'm still in the mindset of spending the holidays at home. Treat me like I can't do a damn thing myself, but then also wants me to be _doing_ more."

"It— it's okay!" Evan assured, taking his hands without really thinking. All he could think about was the fact that Connor needed _comfort_ _and_ _assurance_. "You're okay. I-I'm not mad, this is a new, weird thing for you—"

"It's literally anything but weird," thankfully, Connor didn't seemed freaked me out about the hand holding. And he was smiling, so that was a plus. "Me and my family literally just exchange presents, do those stupid holiday photos, and even host a Christmas party. This is... nice."

"I'm glad," he released his hand, reluctantly, and gave him the piece of paper with the blessings. He knelt down to start the blessings.

The blessings took around five minutes, because there were three, but mainly because Evan lead it slowly and with patience. It wasn't because of Connor and him not knowing the blessings, but rather to just savor the first lighting of the menorah.

When he was done, he lit the farthest candle on the right side. He then said the next prayer, and then did the hymn. After all of this was done, he slowly stood up.

"We can eat now," Evan explained, seeing a confused expression on Connor's face. The latter nodded and stood up.

Evan lead him to the table where everything was set up. They decided to sit across from one another and they began to chat. Connor asked some basic questions about the holiday, and Evan explained the meaning of Hanukkah. 

"Hanukkah celebrates the victory of the Maccabees over the larger Syrian army. It also celebrates a miracle, where just a day's supply of oil allowed the menorah in the rededicated Temple in Jerusalem to remain lit for eight days," Evan had explained. Heidi always told him that every year, so he just knew it by heart.

"I can't decide if I like the gelt or the the potato pancakes better," Connor happily popped some felt into his mouth, before humming happily. "Everything is so good. Usually my family packs so much shit on the table it's overwhelming."

"Well, Hanukkah calls mainly for fried foods. We obviously can't have seafood or pork, though," Evan ate a doughnut.

"Why can't you guys have pork?" Connor raised an eyebrow.

Evan swallowed, "Well uh, cause it's dirty. Like, it rolls around in its own.. you know. That's why we don't eat it. It's the fiflilest animal alive, in our aspect."

"You've got a point there," he made a face.

"I do make turkey bacon though! It's er, something my m-mom would always make, so it's an alternative to p-pork," Evan grabbed a brisket.

"Is it any good?" Connor was really liking the gelt, as he grabbed another one.

Evan paused for a moment to think. "My roommate in college really liked it. Maybe tomorrow morning I'll cook some up for you."

"I'd like that," Connor smiled at him. 

After they were done eating, Evan decided to put on _How_ _To_ _Train_ _Your_ _Dragon_ , because it was one of his all time favorites and he wanted to share it with Connor. They happily sat knee to knee next to one another, watching as they snacked on some gelt, both knowing that everything would be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, Zara! Ya’ll should check their stuff out! 
> 
> If you wanna chat, hit me up on tumblr @crazingcraze is my shitposting account, and @cravingcrazewriting is my writing blog


End file.
